Don't Push Me
by Remix 16
Summary: Oneshot, post KH2 – "Awe, little Riku is embarrassed about dancing!" RikuKairi Friendship. Please R&R!


_Here we go, something new._

_**I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy. They are owned by Square/Disney.**_

* * *

Don't Push Me

RikuKairi Friendship – "Awe, little Riku is embarrassed about dancing!"

* * *

"Don't give me that face!"

"Well, you are practically sending me to my death."

"Awe, little Riku is embarrassed about dancing!"

He sneered, crossing his arms over his chest with a loud, "hmph," that could be easily heard over the speakers. What most people didn't notice about Riku was the tinge of pink across his pale cheeks since the room was a dark, spinning mix of color. The usual for cheap school dances.

His aqua eyes scanned across the room in less than a second, hoping to see Sora. He _always _danced with her. But, regretfully, Sora was nowhere to be found. So, he settled his eyes back onto the determined violet-blue eyes in front of him.

There was no way he could get out of this now.

Swallowing his nerves, he pried himself a few feet away from the wall, but those few feet felt like miles. He watched as a triumphant gleam lightened her gaze and the corner of her lips tug upwards.

"You _do_ know I have two left feet when it comes to dancing," He tried, one last time, at getting out of this predicament. He could already hear the gossip that would be spreading around school Monday morning.

When he saw an almost maniacal smirk take hold of her lips and a smug look cross her face, he knew it was useless. Kairi had caught him; hook, line and sinker.

She grabbed one of his arms, leading him out to the dance floor, while still looking at him over her shoulder. "So you can defeat hoards of heartless, but when it comes to dancing, you think you're horrible?" It was more of a question than a comment, which he decided to avoid for his pride's sake.

"Where's Sora?"

The smile faded off Kairi's lips for only a moment, stopping in her stride towards the crowd of dancing teenagers, though her usual cheerful smile came back in no time. "Selphie dragged him away when that new exchange student left."

"Oh…"

The closer they became to the other teenagers, the more he felt his nerves stand on end. He could feel the stares of nearby girls who had already asked him to dance (which he replied with a blunt "no") glaring at himself and Kairi. Of course, Kairi had stopped walking and decided they'd dance on the edge of the crowd, in everyone's line of view.

She spun towards him just as a bubblegum tune blared out of the speakers. Her type of dancing was similar to the way she fought, smooth and daring. She never did anything that was too dirty or ungraceful.

He tried to copy some of the moves of all the other guys around him, only to fail miserably when he bumped, or rather smashed, into a person behind him. The boy, a freshman, gave Riku a few choice words while he could only apologize with a giggling Kairi behind him.

When he turned back around to face her, his face stained red, she held out her hands to him. "Here," She smiled sweetly, "we'll do this together."

He shook his head, his pride broken and beat beyond repair, before wordlessly walking back towards the wall.

"No!" She snapped, grabbing his hand harshly, making him turn back to look at her. Almost childlike, she tugged at his hand commandingly.

How could he say no and ever face her again?

Sighing, he took a step towards her. He threw whatever pride he had left out the window and muttered, "Fine."

Her smile returned, as if it never faded in the first place. She grabbed his other hand in a heartbeat. "You know all those combo tricks you do with Sora?"

"Yeah."

"Pretend you're doing those, only take them down a notch or else you'll really hurt that guy," She sent a glance around his arm towards the freshman he had bumped into earlier.

He bit his lip, locking away any rebuttal he had, and looked away from her, towards the people back at the wall for help. He heard her laugh for a moment at his expression.

"Dancing's fun, I swear," She reassured him before slinging his arm behind her head and hers around his, drawing him to look at her.

He stiffly followed her lead, trying to stay at her pace was harder than he first expected, but in time, they had their movements timed so well that he wouldn't be surprised if their hearts were beating together.

It had been such a long time since it had just been the two of them. She was usually with Sora, meaning he only got to spend time with her when she was around Sora. The few times he did have alone with her were usually for only a few minutes between classes or the few times she asked him to help her with homework.

He really missed her company and here, dancing with her, it felt like the old times. Before the heartless had attacked, when they used to spend time together – just the two of them.

Not romantically, of course. She was happily with Sora and he was happy just being Riku – at least, for the moment.

Slowly, she slipped one of her hands away from his and then the other, taking away the training wheels and leaving him to dance to his own beat. Something not clumsy and entire his own.

He watched her spin like a ballerina, swinging her hands up in the air like many of the other girls, only so different. She held a deadly grace that none of them would ever achieve.

"Having fun yet?" She asked as the bubblegum tune shifted into a hardcore remix.

He smiled, gently grasping her hand for a moment as he spun her around, "Yeah."

* * *

_After Notes_: I always assumed Riku and Kairi weren't that close after the events of Kingdom Hearts 2 and the idea just came to me so fast I had to write it down. I'm usually always for the cannon paring but I can say now that I know where RikuKairi fans come from (though I still like SoraKairi a _lot_). It's also important, I guess, to say that the "exchange" student I had in mind was Irvine, from Final Fantasy VIII (since he and Selphie hooked up at the end of FFVIII). Cookies for those who guessed that :D If you didn't guess him, it's all good, since I didn't really want to dabble into Selphie's affairs.

Hope you enjoyed! Drop me a line if you liked it (or not) just please don't be too harsh :)

_Remix 16_


End file.
